What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo
"What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo" is the nineth episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It will air on ABC Family on August 5, 2014. Overview With only a few days left before April has to check herself into the hospital for aggressive chemotherapy, April is determined to live as normal a life as ever. But as she has to deal with Leo drama, Beth falling apart, and trying to live under the hovering eye of Sarah, April quickly learns that nothing will ever be “normal” for her. Meanwhile, Brenna tries to juggle time with Kieran and Greer. Cast Main cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast *Rebecca Schull as Emma * Gracie Dzienny as Greer Danville * Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie *Steven Weber as George Carver * Merrin Dungey as Dr. Susan Hamburg *Shi Ne Nelson as Raquel Avila *Abhi Sinha as Danny *Todd Waring as Bruce Hendrie *Augusto Aguilera as Kieran *John Ross Bowie as Paul Peters Co-Starring *Kelsey Crane as Mallory *Dylan Gelula as Ford *Mary Beth Evens as Catherine *Gita Reddy as Sanya Badal *Terri Hoyos as Charlotte Morissey Trivia *The title is a play on the words "What to Expect when you're Expecting" which is said when someone is pregnant. * At the end of the episode, there is a closeup of April's article as it is being read by Raquel. It turns out that April misquotes Leo's father's statements at the debate. It reads: "...right now: my own. And he's -- Leo's not well. And as horrible as it is to watch someone I love struggle and suffer, I need to be right there with him." It goes on to say that Hendrie (Leo's father) "removed the microphone from his lapel, shook his opponent's hand, and departed the stage...". This is not the way things transpired at the actual debate, as depicted earlier in the episode. Hendrie actually said, "I'm sorry... there's only one child that matters to me now. And.. I need to be there for him. Right now." He then removed his mic and shook the other candidate's hand as the article states. It is not clear if this is intended as a mistake on April's part or simply an error by the show writers. Delete Scenes * There is a deleted scene in which Ford, Brenna and Greer are talking about the Florida trip. Brenna and Greer mention to Ford that they ditched the trip and found Natalie. Ford seems upset that Brenna seems to be spending more time with Greer. Music *'Couple of Drinks '''by ''Javier Dunn ''- Played when Brenna tells Kieran she has feelings for Greer. *'Curious Heart by Amy Stroup ''- Played when Sara walks in on Brenna and Greer making out. *'Come Out Into the Sun 'by ''Right The Stars ''- Played when everyone is making things for April and Kieran drops by and when Beth and April have a heart to heart. *'Come on 'by ''Brightlive- Played when Brenna walks in on Ford and Kieran making out and Kieran and Brenna give her an ultimatum. *'''Tomorrow '''by ''Drew Holcom and the Neighbors ''- Played when everyone was reading April's article and we see Dominic reading it too. Quotes '''Sara April: How do you like your eggs? Emma: Frozen '''Brenna April: '''Are you ready for you egg-straction? '''Sara: '''Look on the ''sunny side '' of things. Gallery Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.09 - What to Expect When You're Expecting Chemo - Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes